Host por un día
by YogurBaby
Summary: Mori tiene que faltar un día al host club dejando a todas sus clientas habituales sin ningún anfitrión al que acudir, y Nekozawa termina pareciendo el único capaz de sustituirle a pesar de su poca maña con las mujeres, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando las ideas de Renge terminen obligándole a colaborar con Tamaki para ganar clientas? A situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, ¿no?


**¡Hellow! :D Weee, ya vuelvo con otro arrebato de creatividad causado por mi estado zombie-mañanero (No es mentira xD) Esta vez traigo un fic de Ouran High School Host Club el anime más rosa que he visto en mi vida, y como soy especial, a pesar de que el Haruhi x Tamaki es canon y lo adoro, he decidido hacer un fic de Tamaki x Nekozawa porque esta pareja se merece mucho más amor que el poco que le he visto por internet (Y porque Nekozawa es como asdfgadh xD). Literalmente estas 10 páginas de fic surgieron de que al estar desayunando medio dormida/medio despierta me dio por pensar (Ni siquiera sabía que era posible pensar por las mañanas) "¿Qué pasaría si Nekozawa fuera un host?", pues nah averiguadlo :3**

 **...**

¡POM, POM, POM!

Aquel sonido llenaba la tercera sala de música del instituto Ouran para desgracia de los miembros del host club, el ruido era producido por el "rey" de aquel club, Tamaki mientras golpeaba la cabeza contra una pared desesperado.

\- Tamaki-senpai, tranquilízate, solo tenemos que encontrar alguien que le sustituya.- Trató de hacerle entrar en razón Haruhi.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a nadie en tan poco tiempo?- Preguntó obviando que quedaba una media hora para la hora de apertura.

¿Pero cuál era el motivo de aquel follón? Simplemente que Mori-senpai estaba enfermo y no había podido acudir a clases y por tanto tampoco al host club dejando sin nadie para atender a sus clientas habituales, lo cual según Kyoya haría reducir las ganancias del día en un 17% y eso obviamente no era nada bueno para él.

\- ¿De dónde vamos a sacar a alguien del tipo Fuerte/silencioso como Takashi?- Preguntó Honey sentado en uno de los sofás con cara de preocupación.

\- Pongámosle a Renge una peluca y que finja ser hombre.- Propusieron los gemelos.

Al decir esto, el motor de alta potencia se activó haciendo temblar el suelo de la sala mientras de este sobresalía un cilindro sobre el que Renge estaba de pie con su característica risa.

\- ¡No me voy a hacer pasar por hombre! Una cara tan femenina como la mía jamás podría parecer la de un hombre.- Dijo esta señalando acusadoramente a Hikaru y Kaoru con el dedo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Susurró Haruhi algo ofendida.

\- Pero no me puedo creer que no se os haya ocurrido.- Al decir eso los seis la miraron dubitativos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Kyoya, la rubia señaló hacia una de las paredes de la sala justamente donde se encontraba la enorme y tenebrosa puerta que llevaba al club de magia negra.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Tamaki de arriba a abajo al pensar en la propuesta de Renge, ¿Nekozawa siendo un host? Era como pedir que Honey fuera un macarra, no creía posible que las chicas se sintieran cómodas con él, pero a estas alturas... Todos los miembros del club le miraron esperando una respuesta frente a tal sugerencia, no había más remedio.

\- P-pero, ¿y si alguna chica le dice algo malo y le echa una maldición? ¿O las asusta con el muñeco? ¿O...?

\- Senpai, quedan veinte minutos para abrir, es la única opción.- Interrumpió Haruhi, el rubio suspiró.

...

\- ¿Que queréis que yo qué?- Preguntó Nekozawa con la cabeza asomada por la puerta del club de magia negra.

\- Por favor, Neko-chan, necesitamos tu ayuda.- Pidió Honey poniendo cara de perrito triste.

\- P-pero yo no sé cómo... Además estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Haciendo qué?- Preguntaron los gemelos y Renge al mismo tiempo haciendo que el de la capa tragara saliva.

\- No te preocupes, solo tienes que hablar con ellas.- Le tranquilizó Haruhi que tenía a Tamaki escondido detrás.

\- Simplemente no lleves la conversación a cosas sobre la magia negra.- Añadió Kyoya, Nekozawa continuó dudando.

\- Está bien, pero necesito que me enseñéis.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas recayeron sobre Tamaki que trataba de esconderse detrás de Haruhi sin demasiado éxito debido a la diferencia de altura.

\- Rey del host club, enséñale a ser como nosotros.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- Sin tu ayuda las chicas no querrán elegirle.- Añadió Hikaru.

\- ¡No quiero, si te acercas a él acabas maldito!

\- No te voy a echar ninguna maldición si es para ayudarme, Suoh-kun.- Explicó él cansado de la tontería.

El rubio asomó la cabeza por encima de la de Haruhi y le miró fijamente analizándole mientras todos los demás seguían esperando.

\- Vale, pero tenemos que quitarte la capa, das mucho miedo con ella puesta. Así que... ¡hay que cambiar la temática de hoy!- Exclamó dramáticamente levantando un puño.- ¡Kyoya y Honey-senpai, cerrad todas las cortinas, y el resto venid conmigo al almacén del cosplay!

Mientras los dos primeros empezaban a cerrar las cortinas de la sala, Tamaki guió a Nekozawa, Haruhi y los gemelos hasta una puerta cerca de la sala anexa que usaban para cambiarse, al abrirla, todo lo que había detrás eran perchas y maniquíes con todo tipo de ropa diferente, desde disfraces de policía hasta vestidos de princesa.

\- Conque para eso servía esta sala...- Musitó Haruhi ya que era la primera vez que veía aquella estancia.

\- Por supuesto, tenemos que tener todo esto en alguna parte.- Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que la habitación está oscura lo mejor será... ¡Vampiros otra vez! Ponte esto, Nekozawa-senpai.- Indicó entregándole un traje de color verde oscuro.

El mayor lo miró con duda, jamás en su vida se había puesto un disfraz así, ni mucho menos esperó que tuviera que ser para colaborar con el host club, pero ya había aceptado, a lo hecho pecho. Cogió la prenda y Tamaki lo acompañó hasta la sala de los vestidores.

\- ¿Creéis que lo hará bien?- Preguntó Haruhi cogiendo otro traje para ella.

\- Apuesto 500 yenes a que la primera chica no le dura cinco minutos.- Dijo Hikaru.

\- Acepto.- Le chocó los cinco Kaoru mientras ambos echaban a reír ganando una mirada algo molesta de la castaña.

…

\- ¿Estás ya?- Preguntó Tamaki al otro lado de la cortina del vestidor.

\- S-sí, pero esto es muy raro.- Dijo Nekozawa mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo de arriba a abajo.

El rubio mayor descorrió la cortina y salió del cubículo, se había quitado tanto su peluca oscura como las lentillas y se había puesto el traje que el otro le había dado, consistía en unos pantalones y una chaqueta de color verde oscuro y una camisa blanca con algunos adornos morados en la zona del cuello.

\- Estás muy bien.- Sonrió el rubio menor.- Seguro que a las chicas les gusta.

\- ¿En serio? Pero, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

\- Solo sé amable con ellas y sé cercano para que se sientan felices.- Nekozawa levantó una ceja en tono preocupado.- Algo así.- Con una de sus manos sujetó la cintura del más alto y con dos dedos de la otra sujetó su barbilla acercándose a sus labios haciendo que a Nekozawa se le subieran los colores a la cara mientras sus mejillas irradiaban un incontrolable calor.

En ese mismo momento un hilo de claridad se coló por la puerta que acababan de entreabrir Hikaru y Kaoru para avisar de que faltaban cinco minutos para abrir el club encontrándose con aquella comprometida y fácil de malinterpretar escena.

\- Señor, ya hemos decorado la...- Estaba diciendo Hikaru hasta que su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad de la sala y vio a ambos rubios tal como se encontraban antes de que los gemelos entraran.

Tamaki les miró como si nada sin cambiar de posición hasta que el otro rubio hizo que le soltara alejándose varios metros de él nerviosamente y tapándosela cara con la marioneta de Beelzenef.

\- En ese caso, será mejor que yo también me vista ya.- Dijo Tamaki tranquilamente yendo al almacén a por su traje.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que...?- Empezó Kaoru esta vez cruzándose de brazos mirando a Nekozawa.

\- Nos quieren quitar el papel del incesto.- Asintió Hikaru cruzándose de brazos también apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- N-no, no queremos quitaros... ¡Ni siquiera somos familia!- Ambos pelirrojos se encogieron de hombros y salieron a la sala principal, Nekozawa suspiró.- "Con lo tranquilo que se estaba en el club de magia negra".- Pensó dejando la marioneta junto a su ropa.

…

"EL HOST CLUB ESTÁ ABIERTO"

Las chicas fueron entrando por grupos según qué host era con el que iban a estar, todo había sido decorado con cosas de colores oscuros para acompañar sus vestimentas de vampiros y la sala únicamente se iluminaba con una vela colocada en cada mesa. Como siempre Tamaki era el más solicitado, pero no era capaz de atender a sus huéspedes tan bien como siempre lo hacía debidoa que le era imposible evitar levantarse cada 14 segundos para mirar hacia la mesa que había situada justo en la otra punta del aula donde se encontraba Nekozawa. Por suerte o por desgracia, debido a la ausencia de Mori algunas de las chicas no habían querido conformarse con el sustituto y se habían ido, así que al rubio solo le tocaba atender a tres chicas de primer curso.

\- ¿Te gusta el té, Nekozawa-senpai?- Preguntó una de las chicas tras dar un sorbo a su taza de té.

\- Sí, aunque creo que le hemos echado demasiado azúcar a la tetera.- Sonrió restándole importancia, Tamaki levantó ambas cejas contento de que estuviera sabiendo cómo manejar la situación él solo y se sentó para volver a atender a sus huéspedes.- ¿Sabéis? Existe una leyenda de terror sobre el té, es sobre una chica que estaba haciendo un viaje en coche...

Unos cinco minutos después Tamaki volvió a levantar la vista solo para asegurarse de que todo continuaba bien. No, no todo continuaba bien porque ahora solamente estaba Nekozawa en la mesa sin ninguna chica, al ver esto palideció y le hizo un gesto a Haruhi para que se acercara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella extrañada, el rubio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.- Entiendo...- La castaña fue a la mesa en la que se encontraba el rubio mayor y cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia la miró con cara de culpabilidad y preocupación.- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Se han ido... las tres.- Admitió avergonzado bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Haruhi sentándose a su lado.

\- No lo sé, estábamos tomando el té y les conté una historia sobre él.

\- ¿Qué tipo de historia?- Dijo la chica a sabiendas de que esa era la razón de que se hubieran marchado.

\- Una leyenda de terror sobre una chica que...- El rubio se calló percatándose de lo que había pasado.- Oh... Ya os lo dije, yo no sé qué es lo que hay que hacer para tener a las chicas contentas.

De nuevo, el motor de alta potencia se activó haciendo subir el cilindro sobre el que estaba Renge asustando a casi todas las chicas de la sala debido al fuerte ruido y la poca iluminación del lugar mientras sus hosts trataban de calmarlas por el repentino sobresalto.

\- Tengo la solución para que las chicas quieran a Nekozawa-senpai como su host.- Anunció solemnemente.

\- ¿Y tienes que hacer tanto ruido?- Susurró Haruhi ayudándola a bajar.

\- ¿Cuál es la solución?- Preguntó el rubio levantándose del sofá para acercarse a ellas, la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja y le enseñó su teléfono móvil haciendo sonrojar al chico y sorprendiendo a Haruhi, era una foto de lo que había pasado minutos atrás en los vestidores.- ¿C-cuándo...?- Dijo Nekozawa ruborizado hasta las orejas.

\- La habitación estaba oscura.- Sonrió ella como si nada.- Lo único que tenéis que hacer es repetirlo delante de las clientas, igual que hacen Hikaru y Kaoru. Se llama yaoi, es algo muy popular entre las otakus jóvenes.

Nekozawa levantó las cejas con cara de horror y miró a Haruhi en busca de ayuda, quien para su sorpresa estaba con una mano en la barbilla y gesto pensativo, ya había aceptado ayudarles, ya había aceptado ponerse aquella ropa de "vampiro" que le habían dado, y a pesar de que no le disgustaba la idea de... estar cerca de Tamaki por así decirlo hacerlo delante de muchas chicas no le agradaba en absoluto.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasará con las clientas de Tamaki-senpai? Si les gustaran esa clase de cosas acudirían a Hikaru y Kaoru en lugar de él.- Preguntó Haruhi.

\- No pasará nada si no lo hacen tan obvio ni lo llevan tan lejos como ellos, un coqueteo simple debería bastar. Además, Nekozawa-senpai sería el perfecto uke tímido.- Explicó notablemente emocionada a pesar de que los otros dos no habían entendido lo que había dicho.

…

Finalmente después de un buen rato tratando de convencer a Nekozawa de ello tocaba informar a Tamaki del plan, y su reacción fue la esperada, aceptó alegando que él era el único que podía ayudarle a ser aceptado y que su deber era hacer felices a las chicas. Unos cinco minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en la misma mesa junto a todas las clientas de Tamaki que observaban a ambos con toda su atención, mientras el mayor se encontraba totalmente estático sin tener ni idea de qué hacer, Tamaki se comportaba con toda naturalidad.

\- Senpai, ¿quieres tarta?- Preguntó el menor acercándole un tenedor con un trozo de tarta de fresas.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, vale.- Aceptó al sentir las miradas de todas las chicas clavándose en él.

\- Di "Aaaaa".

\- A-Aaaaa.- Abrió la boca Nekozawa dejando que el menor introdujera el dulce en su boca sonrojándose al instante.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Tamaki en el típico tono meloso que ponía cuando hablaba con las chicas, a decir verdad le resultaba extraño usarlo para hablar con otro hombre, Nekozawa asintió.- Te has manchado la mejilla.- Rió Tamaki acercándose a él para limpiarle con una servilleta de tela.

Estaban copiando totalmente las acciones que solían hacer Hikaru y Kaoru, solo que ellos dos por alguna razón estaban consiguiendo mejores resultados, tanto que incluso algunas de las clientas de los gemelos se habían cambiado a la mesa de Tamaki.

\- Nos están quitando clientas.- Dijo Hikaru al ver cómo otra de sus chicas habituales se ponía de pie para cambiarse de mesa.

\- ¿Qué importa? Así tenemos menos trabajo, además es solo por hoy.- Apuntó Kaoru echando más té en la taza de una de las chicas.

\- Pero si esto funciona bien seguramente nuestro señor invite a Nekozawa-senpai a quedarse.

Al decir esto Kaoru dirigió su vista hacia la mesa del rubio para encontrarse con que era cierto que aunque a Nekozawa se le notaba la vergüenza a distancia, era disimulado bastante bien por Tamaki que era el que estaba manejando toda la farsa haciendo que la incomodidad del mayor pareciera simple timidez. Ambos pelirrojos compartieron una mirada cómplice y asintieron a la vez para dar comienzo a aquella guerra de popularidad.

\- Iré a por más dulces, ¿nee?- Sonrió Kaoru poniéndose en pie.

Pasó junto a la mesa de Tamaki y observó las acciones de ambos rubios, habían hecho caso a Renge y no pasaban más allá de simplemente sonreírse y hablar en tono meloso, pero aún así a las chicas les gustaba, ¿querían jugar? Iban a jugar. Tras llenar una bandeja con más pasteles y dulces se encaminó de vuelta a su mesa, empezaba la función, al dejar la bandeja en la mesa e ir a sentarse tropezó con una de las patas del sillón cayendo "accidentalmente" encima de Hikaru.

\- ¡Ah!- Exclamó al caer apoyando ambos codos a los lados de las piernas de su hermano.

\- Kaoru, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Hikaru sujetándole por la cintura con una mano y sujetando su mejilla con la otra acercándose a su cara.

Los grititos y exclamaciones que soltaron las que vieron la escena lograron hacer volver a algunas chicas, el plan funcionaba a la perfección, pero además de las chicas Tamaki también se percató de lo que los gemelos estaban haciendo y siendo como él era el "rey" del host club no quería dejar que aquellos "dos demonios" como él los llamaba ganaran más popularidad que él, y menos delante de su "querida hija" que estaba atenta a todo lo que hacían aquellos dos desde su mesa. Miró a Nekozawa que ahora hablaba con una de las clientas de su mesa sobre Dios sabe qué y se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba una mancha de nata cerca de la boca y de que la oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla escapar, apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del mayor y le limpió los restos de nata con la lengua sobresaltando al otro.

\- ¡S-Suoh-kun!- Exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Aún te quedaba un poco de nata en la cara.- Respondió el menor restándole importancia.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el resto de hosts (Cuyas clientas se habían dividido entre las mesas de Tamaki y los gemelos dejándoles solos) observaban aquella "batalla" apoyados en una de las múltiples columnas de la sala.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó Honey confundido por la actitud de Tamaki.

\- Creo que es una especie de competición por ver quién atrae más clientas mediante el truco de Hikaru y Kaoru.- Explicó Kyoya sin dejar de escribir cosas en su carpeta.

\- ¡Es una competición de gay chicken entre dos parejas!- Dijo Renge emocionada llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas y dando un saltito.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de usar términos que nadie entiende aparte de tí, por favor?- Pidió Haruhi ya que no sabía qué era lo que la rubia acababa de decir.

Cada pareja seguía a lo suyo tratando de superar a la otra llevando sus acciones a límites bastante extremos, Kaoru permanecía sentado sobre el regazo de Hikaru con ambos brazos rodeándole el cuello con la frente apoyada sobre la contraria a la vez que ambos vigilaban a su "señor" por el rabillo del ojo, llegados a ese punto a Tamaki se le acababan las cartas que jugar si no quería excederse y arruinar su imagen de príncipe azul delante de las chicas, pero...

\- Neko-senpai.- Canturreó acortando su apellido tratando de sonar más cariñoso, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la nariz haciendo que casi un cuarto de las chicas contuvieran la respiración y soltaran un gritito.

A aquellas alturas el mayor ya no se sentía tan nervioso por lo que estaban haciendo (O al menos sabía ocultarlo mejor), y consiguió esbozar una sonrisita cuando Tamaki hizo aquello a pesar de que sus orejas estaban tan rojas que bien podrían hacerle la competencia al pelo de Kasanoda, pero al menos estaban bien ocultas por su pelo y disimuladas por la oscuridad de la habitación. Aunque los pudieran acusar de plagiadores (Aunque en realidad eran Tamaki y Nekozawa los que habían empezado al copiarles a ellos), Hikaru levantó la cabeza y le dio a su gemelo un beso en la frente a lo que este soltó una risita y abrazó al otro más fuerte.

\- Son como niños.- Suspiró Haruhi cruzada de brazos.- ¿Hasta dónde creéis que llegarán?

\- No lo sé, pero Tama-chan es muy tierno.- Sonrió Honey abrazando a su conejito de peluche.

\- Además aunque nosotros estemos sin hacer nada los ingresos han crecido porque algunas chicas han llamado a sus amigas.- Apuntó Kyoya mostrándoles una calculadora.

Tamaki apartó el pelo de la cara de Nekozawa delicadamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque esta vez no fue tan efectivo como el primero y ambos se dieron cuenta cuando a pesar de no marcharse las chicas de su propia mesa estaban más atentas a los gemelos que a ellos, Tamaki frunció el ceño mirando a ambos pelirrojos en la distancia lanzándoles miradas asesinas a lo que ellos simplemente respondían con sonrisitas burlonas anunciando su inminente victoria. De repente, el rubio menor sintió dos manos sostener sus mejillas suavemente obligándole a girarse, trató de formular una pregunta al respecto hasta que se percató de que tenía los labios paralizados en un beso y de que el responsable era Nekozawa, abrió los ojos como platos, igual que todo el resto de personas que había en la sala, Kaoru y Hikaru se separaron el uno del otro con la boca abierta al ver lo que ambos rubios estaban haciendo, Kyoya y Honey dejaron caer al suelo su carpeta y su peluche al suelo respectivamente por la sorpresa y Haruhi se sujetó instintivamente al brazo de Kyoya mientras trataba de articular alguna frase sin conseguirlo. El beso no duró apenas diez segundos y en cuanto se separaron Nekozawa salió corriendo hacia los vestidores para buscar su uniforme y su capa dejando a todos los que había en el club paralizados, el primero en volver el sí fue obviamente Kyoya quién se soltó del agarre de Haruhi y se agachó para recoger su carpeta del suelo.

\- Es la hora de cerrar el host club, ¿si no les importa señoritas?- Dijo amablemente tras carraspear un poco sacando del shock a todo el mundo.

Unos cinco minutos después todas las chicas se habían marchado y solo quedaban los miembros del club, mientras Honey y Kyoya trataban de hacer que Tamaki volviera el sí (Porque no se había movido un milímetro de su posición al estar en estado de shock), Hikaru y Kaoru se dedicaban a reírse y Haruhi fue al vestidor para tratar de hablar con Nekozawa.

\- ¿Nekozawa-senpai?- Preguntó tocando a la puerta.- ¿Puedo entrar?- Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un vago "Sí".

La castaña abrió la puerta y vió las diferentes prendas que constituían el disfraz de vampiro tiradas por el suelo haciendo un camino hasta uno de los cubículos, Haruhi asomó la cabeza por la cortina para ver a Nekozawa con su capa puesta sentado en un rincón con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.

\- No, por eso no quería venir, no quería tener que estar con las chicas y al final lo he fastidiado.- Explicó moviendo su marioneta de Beelzenef.

\- Bueno, nadie se esperaba eso, pero no creo que la solución sea esconderte, deberías ir a hablar con Tamaki-senpai.- El rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- No querrá saber nada de mí, le doy miedo y seguramente le dé más ahora que sabe que yo...- Dijo tristemente poniéndose en pie.- Tengo que volver al club de magia negra.

Sin darle tiempo a Haruhi de detenerle, Nekozawa salió del vestidor y se marchó rápidamente hasta la puerta de su club cerrándola de un portazo que resonó por toda la tercera aula de música, Haruhi salió de los vestidores con una mirada apenada y se acercó al resto de chicos, ahora eran tres los que trataban de calmar a Tamaki que ahora estaba encogido en el sillón abrazando a Honey como si fuera un peluche.

\- Tamaki, ¿cuánto tiempo más planeas estar así?- Preguntó Kyoya apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón.

\- No hay de qué estar avergonzado mi señor, igual solo lo hizo para convencerte de unirte al club de magia negra.- Dijo Kaoru.

\- O para absorber tu alma.- Añadió Hikaru.

\- ¿Como en Harry Potter?- Preguntó Honey sacando la cabeza del abrazo.

\- Parad ya, no está bien burlarse de los sentimientos de los demás.- Interrumpió Haruhi agachándose para ponerse a la altura de Tamaki.- Senpai, ve a hablar con él por favor, no es bueno que simplemente hagáis como si nada o evitéis al otro.- El rubio se giró y miró a la chica con la cara totalmente roja y gesto preocupado.

\- Está bien.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y soltando a Honey.

Dejó al resto de los miembros del club alrededor de aquella mesa mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta del club de magia negra, no solo estaba nervioso por lo que tenía que hacer, sino que también se sumaba que jamás en su vida se había acercado tanto a aquella puerta debido al miedo que le inspiraba, pero Haruhi tenía razón, las cosas no podían quedarse así. Cogió una de las oxidadas aldabas de hierro y golpeó la puerta un par de veces, no hubo respuesta, tocó una segunda vez, nada, a la tercera fue la vencida y la puerta se entreabrió sola, Tamaki tragó saliva y asomó la cabeza, allí dentro todo estaba oscuro, había algunas velas repartidas tanto por el suelo como por las mesas que llenaban la sala, símbolos extraños y figuras de personas desconocidas adornaban casi toda la estancia. Allí en medio de la habitación, la figura de Nekozawa descansaba de rodillas frente a una especie de altar, ya no llevaba puesta su capa, se sentía cómodo en su propia oscuridad, pero su cabeza estaba gacha, Tamaki amañó en acercarse, pero escuchó al mayor susurrando algo y pudo ver que no se había percatado de su intromisión.

\- No debo salir del club nunca más, creí que era divertido que los demás lo pasaran mal por culpa de mis maldiciones pero... No es nada divertido cuando me pasa a mí.- Le susurró a su marioneta de Beelzenef.- Es imposible que siendo quien es pueda corresponderme siendo quien soy, además si vuelvo a salir de aquí no podré volver a mirarle a la cara sin pensar que puede estar odiándome mientras sonríe como si nada.

\- No te odio.- Dijo el menor al esuchar aquella última parte haciendo que Nekozawa se girase de golpe sorprendido.- Tan solo me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que sentías eso por mí.

\- Somos muy diferentes, era imposible que pudieras saberlo, casi tan imposible como yo pensé que sería enamorarme de uno de vosotros.- Explicó algo decaído.- Pero no te preocupes, no te absorbí el alma ni nada por el estilo.

\- No me preocupa eso.- Sonrió Tamaki acercándose a él y arrodillándose a su lado.- Ya te he dicho que era solo que no me lo esperaba, no significa que no me pareciera bien.- Añadió apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.- A decir verdad, me hubiera gustado saber responder a tiempo.- Cuando el menor dijo esto un cosquilleo recorrió a Nekozawa de arriba a abajo y giró la cabeza ruborizado por aquella declaración.

Tamaki giró la cabeza hacia él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para a continuación acercarse lentamente a su rostro, el mayor apretó los ojos nervioso a pesar de que minutos atrás él había sido quien había besado a Tamaki sin previo aviso, de pronto sintió la presión de los labios de Tamaki... contra su nariz, abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse al otro sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras sus mejillas se calentaban inevitablemente.

\- Solo si te sientes cómodo.- Explicó el rubio menor antes de ponerse de pie.- Es tarde, ¿vas a volver a casa?- El mayor suspiró y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

\- Claro.- Respondió levantándose para ponerse su peluca y su capa.

Entre ambos apagaron las velas tanto del club de magia negra como las del host club que el resto de miembros ya habían abandonado para dejar solos a ambos rubios, tras dejar todo recogido en ambas salas se encaminaron por el pasillo para volver juntos a sus respectivas casas.

\- Y dime... ¿De verdad no quedaré maldito después de haber entrado al club de magia negra?

\- No, tranquilo.- Rió el mayor dándole palmaditas en la cabeza con la manita de Beelzenef.

 **...**

 **Fin :D Muy largo, más de lo que esperaba, pero me parece que quedó muy kawaii, y me encanta cómo nadie entiende a Renge cuando usa términos de otaku xD Si podéis dejar una review se agradece un montón que me encanta saber vuestra opinión de mis historias (Incluso si me decís que son un truño, así puedo mejorar :D).**

 **¡Nos leemos! :33**


End file.
